Only in My Nightmares
by Random Dice
Summary: Everyone knew it was the young Princess of the Underworld who had power over the brute-like wall that had no mercy on anyone slightly threatening. "I knew the Angels were planning something, but I couldn't figure out what. It wasn't until today when they demanded you leave that I figured it must be about you. They know that the Wall is controlled by no one, but you." Sequel to PoD


**Title:** Only in My Nightmares.  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Pairings:** Brittana, Lucifel, Tike, Faberry  
**Rating:** T  
**Spoilers:** No.  
**Summary:** Everyone knew it was the young Princess of the Underworld who had any power over the brute-like wall that had no mercy on anyone slightly threatening. "I knew the Angels were planning something, but I couldn't figure out what. It wasn't until today when they demanded you leave that I figured it must be about you. They know that the Wall is controlled by no one, but you."  
**Author's Note:** I really wasn't going to post this until the entire thing was finished, but after that horrible episode (and let's be honest, the whole season), I think something needed to be done and my other fic just wasn't working for me. Here you guys go, the first chapter to _Only in My Nightmares_, sequel to _Princess of Darkness_.  
Thank you so much _KonstantineXIII_ for this wonderful idea!  
**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. Clearly.

/

"Hey Brittany, what're you doing?" Santana asked, casually glancing over her blonde girlfriend's shoulder and wing. Her single eye barely saw the lines on the paper before the Angel quickly lifted the notepad to her chest with an, in the Princess' personal opinion, adorable squeak. Santana couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her.

"San! What did I tell you! No sneaking up on me!" Brittany told her, her cheeks gaining a bright pink hue, much to Santana's amusement and Brittany's chagrin.

"Oh, so it's only okay when you do it?"

The blonde nodded once. "Yes."

"And why is that?" The Darkness questioned innocently, slipping a poison free arm around Brittany while kissing the girl's neck.

"Because I'm adorable and you love it." The blonde practically purred, her vocal cords humming gently against the dark girl's lips. Brittany leaning into the mouth that peppered her skin with love nips. She felt Santana's laugh rumble in her throat and she let out a soft, but needy, moan in appreciation. She discreetly closed the notepad and tucked it under the bed frame. "I thought you were in a meeting with your Father and the Generals of all the Realms."

Santana stopped instantly and threw herself on the black sheets, ignoring her girlfriend's groan of protest. "They kicked me out."

"What?"

"Yeah! I know!"

"Can they do that?" Brittany shifted her body to lay next to the fuming brunette, careful of her still super sensitive wings that everyone was still getting use to.

"Apparently. The Angel Elders told my Dad that they wouldn't be having a world changing discussion in front of a 'child'." Santana grumbled, throwing her hands in the air above her making air quotes.

"What did your Dad say?" Brittany quietly buried her fingers in the deep feathers that relished the freedom they were now permitted. Santana's right eye fluttered closed at the feeling of her soulmate's soothing touch on her once hated limbs. Brittany smiled sweetly has she watched her lover's reaction to her. Her face smoothed out, the wrinkles caused by anger relaxed and the eye patch that covered the mess of her left eye rested comfortably against her skin. "San?"

"Nothing." She answered, fighting her natural reaction to the blonde. "He said nothing. Just gave me that look that a parent gives."

The Angel laughed freely. "And what look is that?"

"You know, the one that says you-better-leave-now-and-don't-cause-a-scene."

"I've never gotten that look before." The blonde told her with a shrug. She hadn't gotten it, but she was sure her sister had, many times.

"Of course not." The Princess rolled over, easing her wing away from the other girl. "You're perfect."

"Of course I am." Brittany responded cheekily.

"And so humble too." Santana laughed loudly. She grabbed Brittany's hands and brought them to her lips.

Brittany sighed. "I know that you want to be there with them, but I'm sure I can think of something better to do."

There was a hint of seduction in her voice that had the low fire in her belly spring to life as if someone had thrown gasoline over it. "Oh, can you?"

A giggle echoed in the room. "Yes and I think you'll like it." Brittany lunged forward, pressing her lips to her Darkness to which the girl reacted immediately.

/

The Darkness carefully watched her Angel sleep. Brittany looked so…free when she was dreaming, like she was before the Second Realm War. She reached out, walking her fingers down the shoulder in front of her. The skin was still silky beneath her finger tips. Santana pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder blade, grateful that the girl was physically untouched by the day long battle. Santana slide from their now shared bed, gently easing a pillow behind Brittany to support her.

The Princess stretched her limbs, both feathered and fleshed, and went about searching for her clothes. Finding her underwear first, she slid it on and opened a drawer with her shirts. Throwing on an over-sized one, Santana left the room to let her girl sleep off their afternoon activities.

Entering the kitchen, the Princess smirked at seeing her parents making out, too deeply to notice their only child in the room. _Though not for much longer with the way they were constantly going at it _thought Santana, briefly wondering what it would be like to have a sibling. Their hands gripped each other tightly as she strolled by to get a glass to pour herself some juice. As she passed them a second time to go to the refrigerator, she let out a light cough, a bark of laughter followed soon after when they sprang apart like a pair of teenagers. "I see they honeymoon phase hasn't warn off yet."

She felt that at that time it would have been a good time to wink, and she would have, had she been the owner of two working, functioning eyeballs. Only having one eye makes it hard to wink, it just looks like your blinking, though she was sure her Father would have picked up on the gesture.

_Santana._

Her Mother blushed brightly and pressed her face into Lucifer's back to hide herself from her daughter. Santana rolled her eyes at the action and focused on which juice she should choose. She always loved apple because of her Dad, but since her Mom had come back into their lives, orange juice was working its way into their large fridge. Shrugging and going with her Mother's beloved orange, Santana turned and notice two sets of eyes watching her. "What?"

"Nothing. I thought you'd be more mad about the meeting."

"Oh I'm pissed." The teenager told him automatically and naturally. Her shoulder shrugged as she sipped her juice, her face screwing up slightly at the too-sour tang that licked at her taste buds. Lucifer sighed. "No, you don't get to sigh. I had every right to be in that room!"

"I had to Santana." He let out another sigh. He hated arguing with his daughter. Maybe it was because he was absent through most of her childhood and felt bad, or it was because the eyes of his wife stared back at him through Santana, either way, fighting was a rare thing between him and his child and he hated it.

"No you didn't! They're up to something-"

"Something I'm fully aware of." Lucifer told her in a loud voice to over power hers to allow him to speak. "They have been for some time now, since the wall was erected. And they know it is connected to you." It was true. The Fire Wall, which seemed to come to life and have a mind of its own, only listened to Santana. Everyone knew it was the young Princess of the Underworld who had any power over the brute-like wall that had no mercy on anyone slightly threatening. "I knew the Angels were planning something, but I couldn't figure out what. It wasn't until today when they demanded you leave that I figured it must be about you. They know that the Wall is controlled by no one, but you. You had to leave so I could see what they are planning."

_Santana!_

Santana felt a dull ripple of pain dance down from her forehead. She shook it off to finish the conversation with her Father. "Why didn't you tell me something was up?"

"You were so happy, so free. I haven't seen you like that, Santana, at any point in your lifetime and you deserve it. I was only thinking about you, I swear." Sofiel moved to stand next to her husband and smiled at her daughter, telling her without words that the man before them was speaking the truth.

The Princess breathed out deeply through her nose and nodded slightly. "I thank you for that, but from now on, I want to be included in whatever you're planning against the Angels. I'm the one they want anyway."

_Santana, I know you can hear me damn it!_

The leader of the Underworld and the Father of the Noble Warrior knew that this was a compromise and a silent appreciation for allowing the young girl to have some semblance of a normal life. "My daughter, you have my word."

"Good. Now," She placed her glass in the sink. "I have to go. Quinn has been giving me a headache for the past five minute." Santana nodded to her parents and stepped back, getting ready to poof out of the room to her blonde friend in the Aboveworld.

A frown marred Sofiel's features. "Are you sure it's safe out of the Underworld? Especially now that we know that the Angels have something in the works."

"I'll be fine, Mother." She grinned and playfully rolled her eyes. A second later a blue cloud of smoke was in her place. The Queen stood still, waiting even until the smoke cleared and the only evidence that her child had been in the room was the cup that waited to be cleaned. Sofiel lifted her dark eyes and crossed her arms when they glanced at the scarlet ones that patiently waited for her to come back to him.

"I don't like her leaving here, Lucifer." She told him firmly. He wrapped his arms around her, tucking her into his form with the sole purpose to comfort her, all thoughts of sexual desire gone now. "I worry."

"As do I, but she needs her freedom. Cooping her up will do more harm than good, to all of us." The King joked, trying hard to lighten the tension and not show that he was as worried as his wife was about their daughter.

**TBC…**


End file.
